Chikara! Pretty Cure 5!
''NOTE: This version of the series isn't used anymore. To see the current version, see SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!'' Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! (力!プリキュア5！, Chikara! Purikyua 5!, literally translated as "Power! Pretty Cure 5") is the forth Pretty Cure Generation season created by FairySina but is the fift season of this Pretty Cure series. The story is about a group of five girls who have the ability to transform into Pretty Cure. The five girls' powers are based on natural elements, human characteristics and emotions that embody each Cure's personality, and butterflies. Story Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Episodes Sequel Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! Episodes Characters Cures Kokoda Mimi (小々田ミミ, Kokoda Mimi) Voiced by: Nishimura Chinami Mimi is Nozomi's and Coco's daugther. Although she is not very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart that eventually makes her the leader of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Wish (キュアウィッシュ Kyua U~isshu), the Cure of Hope and she has powers related to starlight. Ikigomi Akako (意気込みあか子, Ikigomi Akako) Voiced by: Nagasawa Miki Akako is Kiyoshi's best friend since childhood. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her brother. Her alter ego is Cure Rosso (キュアロッソ Kyua Rosso), the Cure of Passion and she has powers related to fire. Karoyaka Kiyoshi (軽やかきよし,Karoyaka Kiyoshi) Voiced by: Kugimiya Rie Kiyoshi is Akako's best friend. She is also a friend of Kazuko's. Kiyoshi loves to Dance and make Music. She is also the youngest of the Group. Her alter ego is Cure Juice (キュアジュース Kyua Jūsu), the Cure of Effervescence and she has powers related to light. Natsu Hiroko (夏ひろこ, Ntsu Hikoro) Voiced by: Minaguchi Yuko Hiroko is Komachi's and Natts' daugther. She is kind and shy, but when she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Her mother owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop. Her alter ego is Cure Gentle (キュアジェントル Kyua Jentoru), the Cure of Tranquility and she has powers related to plants. Suiiki Kazuko (水域和子, Suiiki Kazuko) Voiced by: Kiuchi Reiko Kazuko is the oldest member of the Team. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Her best friends are Kiyoshi and Akako and later Hiroko and Mimi. Her alter ego is Cure Wave (キュアウェーブ Kyua U~ēbu), the Cure of Intelligence and she has powers related to water. Mascots Cream (クリーム Kurīmu) Voiced by: Isshiki Mayu Cream is Milk's daugther. Cream resembles a white and purple lop rabbit who, like muther, she is able to transform into a human. As human, her Name is Mimino Rose (美々野ローズ Mimino Rōzu). Cream and Mimi are always in constant disagreements over Food. As masot, she Ends her sentences with "~cre". Cocoa (ココア Kokoa) Voiced by: Kawata Taeko Cocoa is a creature from the Palmier Kingdom. She end her sentences with "~koa". Akumu A tool of the Akumus that is created by putting a special mask on to any inanimate object, causing it to come alive and cause destruction. The villains often use it for both offense and defense. The first Akumu to appear. The second Akumu to appear. The third Akumu to appear. The fourth Akumu to appear. The sixth Akumu to appear. The leader of the Akumu who intends to overtake the Plamier Kingdom. She has ordered for her subordinates to obtain the Dream Collet for this purpose. Other Locations *'L'École des Cinq Lumières' - The school that the Cures attend. *'Palmier Kingdom' - Coco and Nuts' original place of residence. its name comes from the French word for "coconut tree", hence the characters Coco and Nuts. "Palmiers" is also a French kind of bakery that connects the name of the kingdom to the also bakery-related surrounding kingdoms. Items *'Pinky Catch' - the item, the girls use to transform. Former, it was used by the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Cures. Also captures Starties. *'Symphony Set' - Weapons used by the Cures for upgrade attacks. *'Dream Collet' Trivia *The Cures of this season share the same voice actresses as Dark Pretty Cure 5 from the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Movie. **Also Cure Wish has the same voice actress as Cure Beauty and Cure Juice has the same as Cure Ace. *This is the season from the Pretty Cure Generation in which the Cures of the new Generation travel trough time and visit the Original Generation. (Episode 17 & Episode 18) Gallery Chikara.png|Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! External Links *Chikara! Pretty Cure 5 at Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki References #Yes! Pretty Cure 5 - Pretty Cure Wiki Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Category:FairySina